


DoubleB Smut One-Shots

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [8]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AT ALL TIMES, Chapters don’t correlate to each other, Dom Bobby, Experimental, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sub Hanbin, Top Bobby, bc I’m bad at writing bottom bob, bottom hanbin, it gets hella depraved in chap three also known as my best as of 05/16/2018, they’re separate stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: One-shot smuts of Hanbin and Bobby ^_^(Decided compiling them together was a much smarter idea than posting separate short fics :3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a new fic and realized, as I was trying to write a smut scene, that I hadn’t written anything like that in so long, so I decided to practice again.

Hanbin and Bobby stumbled into their shared apartment clumsily, hands gripping at each other’s clothing and mouths too preoccupied with the other to care about the walls they were bumping into.

  
“The door,” Hanbin said as they kissed sloppily, Bobby’s hands groping his ass and lifting him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around the older’s waist.

  
Bobby grumbled in frustration when he couldn’t find the lock and reluctantly parted from Hanbin to look at the door, making sure it was firmly closed so no one could interrupt them.

  
As soon as he heard the click, he smashed his lips to Hanbin’s again and pulled the younger’s hips down against his own, grinding their clothed erections together.

  
Hanbin moaned, arms around Bobby’s shoulders and hands clawing his back in pleasure. “Bedroom,” he whined into the kiss and Bobby let out a breathless laugh before plodding into their room, depositing his boyfriend onto their bed and reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

  
“Clothes off,” he told Hanbin and they both scrambled to get naked, eager for skin-on-skin contact. Bobby popped open the cap and squeezed the gel onto his fingers, making sure to rub it so it didn’t enter Hanbin cold.

  
Hanbin squirmed on the bed, begging for Bobby to hurry up with his eyes. Bobby grinned and hurriedly climbed onto Hanbin, bringing him into an obscene kiss that left him moaning as his fingers crept down, gently pressing against Hanbin’s sensitive hole.

  
He slowly pushed his index finger in, looking out for any signs of discomfort, but Hanbin only seemed irritated that Bobby wasn’t moving faster.

  
“C’mon,” he pleaded, “another one. I can take it, you know I can!” Bobby let out a breathless laugh and did as Hanbin wished. He went up to the first knuckle of his finger and started pushing in his middle finger, quicker now to scissor the younger man open.

  
Hanbin was whining louder now and Bobby shushed him, their neighbor’s noise complaint coming into his mind. “Quiet, baby,” he whispered and Hanbin pouted at him indignantly.

  
He opened his mouth, but only a yelp left his throat when Bobby took the chance to push in his third finger, working Hanbin loose enough for his dick.

  
“Enough!” Hanbin huffed, pushing down on Bobby’s thick fingers and wishing for something more filling as he got more agitated. “I’m ready, Bobby, please!”

  
Bobby let out a broken groan at how desperate his boyfriend sounded and nodded, pulling his fingers out quick and making sure to lube himself up generously in order to not hurt Hanbin, even if he knew Hanbin liked that little spark of pain.

  
He lined himself up and pushed in, letting out a harsh curse at the tight heat surrounding him. Hanbin keened, ankles hooked behind Bobby’s knees as his hips moved downwards to take Bobby all the way to the hilt.

  
“ _Fuck_ , Bin,” Bobby panted out, tensing as he tried to keep himself from coming too quickly. “Loosen up, baby, or else we’ll be ending soon.”

  
Hanbin hissed at him, looking beautiful even with the sharp glare painted on his face, “Don’t you _dare_ , Kim Jiwon!” Bobby laughed at the use of his real name and thrust up forcefully, making Hanbin’s stern expression melt into bliss.

  
He kept going, pulling out slowly and pushing back in quickly, continuing the rhythm until Hanbin got impatient again, wanting something harsher.

  
“More…” He whimpered, dragging his older boyfriend into a deep kiss and Bobby’s hips stuttered automatically, enough power to lift Hanbin’s hips off the bed.

  
Hanbin threw his head back and wailed, begging, “ _Yes_ , give me more!” Bobby gritted his teeth and set an unforgiving pace, using the strength gained from years of daily exercise to please his smaller boyfriend just the way he liked it.

  
He punched little breathless moans from Hanbin and he could feel Hanbin getting closer to completion, body sporadically tightening up around Bobby.

  
“I’m close,” Hanbin breathed out and Bobby grunted in agreement, moving faster for that _little bit_ more pleasure.

  
Suddenly, Hanbin let out his loudest moan and tensed up, spurting across his chest as he ripped Bobby’s orgasm from him forcefully and he came inside Hanbin, hips jerking as the last of his climax washed over him.

  
He pulled out gently and collapsed next to Hanbin, their breathless pants filling the silence of their room. Hanbin turned over slowly and cuddled into Bobby’s naked chest, the older automatically wrapping his arm around Hanbin’s waist and pulling him closer.

  
“That was good, Bob,” Hanbin hummed happily and Bobby laughed, turning his head to place a sweet kiss on Hanbin’s forehead.

  
“Go to sleep, baby,” he murmured in response, “we’ll clean up tomorrow.”

  
Hanbin grumbled in protest, but drifted off to sleep quickly, Bobby following after him with a fond huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not very good tbh, this was just an experimental fic ;A;
> 
> I used to be pretty decent... but now... I’ve gotten too rusty with my fluff fics T^T
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m releasing my stress of doing homework for nearly four hours with this wowza

Hanbin woke up to his boyfriend peppering kisses down his spine as he slowly dragged the sheet covering Hanbin’s naked body off the smaller male.

Hanbin whined softly, turning his head to the side and sleepily gazing at Bobby. “Stop it,” he whined cutely, “you know I’m sensitive when I wake up.”

Bobby sent him a lecherous grin in return before he grazed his right index finger over Hanbin’s still-loose hole from their three rounds last night. Hanbin jerked, a gasp caught in his throat turning into a high-pitched moan as Bobby sank a lubed finger into him.

“I know, baby,” Bobby purred, adding in a second finger and gently scissoring his lover. “That’s why I’m doing it. You _love_ being fucked while you’re sensitive.”

Hanbin pouted because he really did. It felt so _good_ , but he still put a fight – if he gave into him every time, his body would be too worn out to do anything because Bobby was always way too eager to take Hanbin as many times as he felt like it.

Before he could protest again, Bobby jabbed his fingers up and pressed insistently against Hanbin’s prostate and Hanbin keened, body shocked awake and hips jerking into the mattress.

His boyfriend gave a rough laugh, slipping in a third finger and hurriedly stretching him more, impatient to fuck his younger partner. “I’m ready!” Hanbin squirmed away, wanting to feel something more filling than finger.

Bobby eagerly pulled his fingers out and smeared the leftover lube onto his cock before guiding it to Hanbin’s hole and pressing against it lightly, watching in perverse pleasure as the pink entrance fluttered around the head of his dick.

“Bobby!” Hanbin exclaimed, pushing his hips back and taking in a bit of it before his bastard lover pulled away to mess with him.

He huffed, about to scold him again until Bobby suddenly entered him roughly, gripping the bedsheets tightly as he gave tiny moans of pleasure.

Bobby set a harsh pace from the start, riled up from how pliant and eager Hanbin was to be fucked. He grabbed Hanbin’s hips and pulled him up, the angle change directly shoving up against his prostate.

Hanbin tightened up as he moaned loudly, back arching in the sheer pleasure as Bobby groaned from behind him, the pulsing heat of Hanbin’s body nearly ripping his orgasm out of him.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Bobby grunted out as he fucked into Hanbin harder, reaching around to jack Hanbin off in time with his thrusts. Hanbin whined, hips jerking up into Bobby’s hand and back to take in more of Bobby’s cock.

“I-I’m close,” the smaller whimpered out and the other laughed gruffly.

He leaned over Hanbin and bit his earlobe, whispering lowly, “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Hanbin let out one more keen before his entire body tensed up and he shot his release across the bed, the only thought in his mind being the absolute pleasure of Bobby still fucking into his oversensitive body before slamming in harshly and cumming inside Hanbin’s spent body.

The warm and wet feeling of Bobby’s release inside him make Hanbin giggle tiredly as Bobby slipped out and landed next to Hanbin, pulling him into his arms and kissing him gently on the forehead.

“You alright?” He murmured and Hanbin hummed in delight.

“Yeah,” he sighed out and cuddled more into the older’s warm. He didn’t even mind that he was lying in his own cum, with Bobby’s running down his thighs and making even more of a mess.

“We should clean up,” Bobby mumbled out sleepily, yawning before closing his eyes and contradicting his earlier sentence.

“Later,” Hanbin replied, “nap now.” Bobby’s snore answered him and he laughed fondly before drifting off with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> —  
> I have like half of the last page of Arbutus done, but I’m gonna take my time with that chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of a story, but I didn’t want to write it anymore, so it’s just the smut of it. 
> 
> This is literally so filthy don’t judge me

_God_ ,he wished he could replace his slender fingers with thicker ones. It wasn’t enough for him anymore, not when he knew how much bigger Jiwon was than him in every way. Not when he knew the strength behind Jiwon’s frame and _oh_ how he wanted it to be used against him.

He wanted Jiwon to pin him down and fuck him open, to spread his cheeks forcefully and watch his cock disappear in and out of Hanbin’s heat, to fuck his cum back inside after their first round. He wanted Jiwon to raw him and fill him up until he was bloated, his stomach stretched uncomfortably with seed and, when pressed down, it would gush out of him in a hot stream, pouring down his thighs.

He wanted Jiwon to scoop it up, to shove his cum covered fingers into Hanbin’s mouth and force him to swallow it all down, to force him to clean up every wasted droplet of it.

He wanted to be so sore and used that he wouldn’t be able to exist without Jiwon by his side, fucking him and filling him and loving him.

And while Hanbin fingered himself to completion to the thought of being taken by his best friend, in the dorm below him Jiwon jacked off, the fantasy of Hanbin spread open beneath him looking like a vision, face flushed and lips swollen, eyes teary and body so honest in its need to be filled with Jiwon’s cum and cock, over and over again until it was molded to the shape and feeling.

He came to the thought of watching his seed leaking out of Hanbin’s puffy hole, wet and abused to over sensitivity, trickling down his thighs and onto the bed sheets as Hanbin whined at the loss of hot liquid filling him up.

He laid on his bed, eyes closed and panting, his hand stained by his spunk, and he _wanted_. He longed for it, for his dream to become a reality. He didn’t know if he could handle it anymore.

Even seeing Hanbin normally, dressed in that oversized shirt and seeing it fall off a tantalizing shoulder, was enough to make him pop a boner. He had to hold himself back from jumping on his best friend and fucking him against the nearest surface of the room they were in regardless of anyone else being in there with them.

  
-

  
Jiwon pinned Hanbin down, tearing off their clothes in a hurry as heat seared through him. Jiwon wanted skin, he wanted something to grab onto and bruise and mark and make his own.

Hanbin was no better. He quickly unclothed himself and was pushed onto the bed, Jiwon getting the lune out eagerly and pouring it on his hand. “Hyung,” Hanbin whined, spreading his legs tantalizingly and Jiwon groaned, dark and lustful eyes trained on the treasure between Hanbin’s legs.

He quickly circled a finger around it, pressing in gently before forcing all of it inside when he felt no resistance. He felt a bit sadistic, wanting to see Hanbin break down from want as he took his time preparing him.

It only took a minute to see what he desired. The younger huffed, hips pushing down on that sole finger to fuck himself on it.

“Please please please,” Hanbin begged pitifully, seeing Jiwon’s lecherous grin at his begging and wanting _more_ of it. More of Jiwon’s fingers stretching him open so he could accommodate that huge cock. He couldn’t stop moaning as Jiwon quickly stretched him out with four fingers, impatient but thorough.

God, he stared at Jiwon’s erection and felt himself drool. He’d never seen a dick that big and he wanted it in him hours ago. Years ago.

Jiwon pressed the head of his dick against Hanbin’s lubed hole, shivering at the feeling of it contracting around him and trying to suck him in. He pushed inside in one go after Hanbin started throwing a fit, effectively shutting him up as a keen fell out of Hanbin’s throat.

“Fuck,” he gasped out, feeling so full and wanting so much more. He wanted Jiwon to force himself in deeper, to fuck him so hard the bed would bang against the wall and everyone in their group would know _exactly_ what the two rappers were doing.

Jiwon groaned, starting off roughly and thrusting in so hard his balls slapped against Hanbin’s ass, the sound lewd and wet.

Hanbin was forced up the bed, breathy little whines being punched out of him as he scrambled to hold onto the bedsheets, tears slipping out of his eyes at the utter pleasure of being fucked so well.

Jiwon grunted, the tears turning him on even more as he grabbed onto Hanbin’s thighs, ripping them off his waist and forcing them up until they touched Hanbin’s chest, pressing bruises so deeply into the plush flesh that Hanbin knew it would be dark with Jiwon’s handprint for days.

His cock twitched at the thought of a claim so obvious and shameless that he had to squeeze it to keep from cumming. Jiwon laughed, gravelly and amused.

“What,” he asked, hips rocking against Hanbin’s own as the headboard chipped off the wall’s paint, “You want more?”

Hanbin nodded and Jiwon grinned, putting more strength behind his movements until Hanbin could feel his ass getting numb. He threw his head back in pleasure, exposing his throat for Jiwon to lean down and bite onto it harshly, teeth aching to bury themselves in that long and beautiful neck.

Hanbin let out a small scream as he came, body spasming around Jiwon’s cock so hard it ripped his orgasm out of him, hot cum filling Hanbin up pleasantly. 

Hanbin moaned quietly, humming in satisfaction as they slowed down, panting. Jiwon dropped down next to Hanbin, his limp dick sliding out of the other’s body.

They both whined at the loss and Jiwon pulled Hanbin against him, kissing him on the head as Hanbin ran his hands over the marks he could feel forming. He pressed onto them lazily and felt a dull spark of arousal flash through him, though his body had no more capacity to go for another round.

“We’re doing that again,” Jiwon stated bluntly, staring up at the ceiling and breathing hard.

Hanbin nodded. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most depraved smut I’ve written in a very, very long time. 
> 
> I enjoyed it and I hope you do too, ya filthy animal. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
